The Demon Emperor of Zero
by Jarm957
Summary: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière wanted a dragon or griffin, Lelouch vi Britannia wanted to die, but nobody ever gets what they want. Now Lelouch must face his greatest challenge yet, living with a young violent teenage girl with self esteem issues, the Demon Emperor can never get a break can he.


Lelouch POV

"Yes... I... I destroy... the world... and create it... anew"

My body is growing cold, I'm getting tired, so this is what death feels like…I guess I will join everyone in the collective unconscious now won't I. What's that? A green light, is that the light that everyone always says they see? The green light flashes right above me next to Nunnally. I lift my arm up and touch the light.

Goodbye everyone…this is the end.

I fall?

I open my eyes with what's left of my strength to see a strawberry blond-haired girl looking down at me. Her face holds a mixture of shock, sorrow, and anger?

She then kisses me

"What" I manage to croak out, but an intense burning pain in my left hand along with the pain from the hole in my chest causes me to lose consciousness.

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling, wait what happened Suzaku killed me, and I saw a green light then…. That girl, wait why am I alive! I should be dead! I need to be dead!

I jolt upright only to be assaulted with an intense pain in my chest, most certainly from the sword wound, I grip my chest and feel the bandaging wrapped around my chest, most of my clothing has been removed and all I have left on is my boxers.

"Ah you mustn't move so quickly, you are still recovering" a female voice to the right says in French.

I turn my head to see a maid; she looks Japanese with some European features.

"Where am I?" I ask as I switch to French.

Although I asked where I am I already have my own theory on where I am, the fact that I'm alive means someone took my body and had me healed, It's not impossible for me to be alive especially with Britannia medical science. The most likely culprit for who revived me is Nunnally, yes my sister is the only person who has the power and the will to have gotten me to a medical facility...but I don't recognize this room, stone walling and wooden floors are not used that often anymore so it must be an old building...probably somewhere obscure to keep me away from those that would wish my dead...so to keep me away from everyone.

"Ah you're in the Tristain Academy of Magic Milord" she answers politely, wait Magic? Tristain?

"Tristain? I'm not familiar with that area what country is in?" I ask calmly and politely.

"Um Tristain is the country Milord" she answers.

Country? I've never heard of such a country, could there have been a recent revolution? How long have I been asleep?

"What continent?" I ask.

"Halkeginia" she answers.

Where is god's name is Halkeginia, what is going on? There are still way too many unknown variables to come up with any type of proper conclusion. I need to know where I am... a map yes that will work.

"Do you have a map I could see?" I ask.

"Ah yes of course let me get it for you Milord" she says as she runs out of the room.

While she is gone I take in my surroundings, besides that the room looks old, I notice a cabinet with bottles inside, Probably a medical facility, I also notice three other bed next to mine, all of them are unoccupied, I also notice that there is now a strange runic looking tattoo on my left hand.

The door opens and the maid returns with a map, she hands it to me. I unroll the map and examine it…what!

All I see is a small section of land that looks somewhat like the edge of Europe. A place called Albion is where the British Isles should be, Gallia, and Romalia is where the United States of France is, Germania is where the United States of Germany should be, and Tristain is where the United States of Belgium should be. And then everything to the right of Germania is marked as Elven Territory, the Holy Land.

Elves, Magic, just where in the world am I? I mean it's not unbelievable, things like Geass and immortality exists but this stuff does not exist in my world…my world! Could this be another world... yes that is the only conclusion I can draw no matter how absurd it sounds I am in another world, this is so... damn it! How am I to survive in a world where I lack fundamental knowledge of the world customs and culture, this could causes me some serious some problems. I wonder, I'll need to make sure this information it right.

I turn to the maid and remove my contact lenses.

"I command you, answer all of my questions"

"Yes Milord"

"What is beyond the holy land?" I ask.

"Nobody knows Milord no one has ever been there" she answers in monotone.

"How common is magic around here?"

"Only the Nobles posses Magic Milord"

"Is Magic a requirement for being a Noble?"

"Yes"

"I see, is that just in Tristain or is that everywhere?" I ask.

"Everywhere but Germania Milord" she answers.

"Why not Germania?" I ask curiously, it is kind of odd for only one country to have a different system of nobility, unless could they be democratic?

"Germania was not founded by Brimir"

"Who is Brimir?"

"Brimir is the Holy Founder and the Void Mage"

"Hmm interesting, ah before I forget what this tattoo on my hand?" I ask pointing to the tattoo on my left hand.

"I believe those are the runes marking you as Miss Valliere's familiar though I cannot be sure"

"Familiar? As in a mage's familiars, like a talking cat or an Owl?" I ask.

"Yes, you were summoned as Miss Valliere's familiar five days ago."

"I see, that is all I need thank you"

The red rings that around her eyes fade and she returned to normal, she looks a bit puzzled at first but regained her composure.

"Miss- um what is your name?" I ask.

"Ah my name is Siesta Milord" the maid answers.

"Siesta is there anything for me to wear?" I ask.

"I sewed up you clothing for you, and washed the blood out, I'll go get it for you" she says as she walks over to a cabinet and pulls out my royal attire.

She hands me the clothing.

"Thank you, also could you go inform my Master that I am awake I am sure she would want to know" I ask giving Siesta a smile.

"Ah y-yes of course" she stammers as blush creeps onto her face.

* * *

Louise POV

I am currently following a maid, Siesta if I remember correctly, to the school clinic where my familiar is. The maid rushed to my room to tell me my familiar has awaked; I am not sure if I should be happy or scared. When I summoned a half dead familiar I thought I had made the ultimate screw up ever, but what made it even worse was that he was a Human, I mean I have never heard of a Human familiar, and to make things worse I'm pretty sure he is a noble, he was dressed like a Romalian noble, And I almost killed him! This can only lead to bad things; it will disgrace my family, and if he is from a powerful influential family this could even become an international incident!

I really hope he is forgiving.

As I walk in the room I see and angel. When I first summoned my familiar I was too preoccupied with the fact that he was dying to notice his beauty, and when I checked on him while he slept I noticed that he was beautiful, but even then did I not truly realize the angelic beauty he possesses, but now that he dressed in his pure white attire I am at a loss for words, his Amethyst eyes are hypnotizing. Ah what am I thinking I have Viscount Wardes.

"You must be the girl who summoned me, I guess that makes you my master if I understand this correctly" my angelic familiar says.

"Y-yes I am, my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, daughter of the Duke of Tristain, and your name is?" I say with a curtsy.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire" he answers coolly.

Wait Britannia? Emperor?

"I can tell by your expression that you are confused, I don't blame you I doubt many if any people here know of my homeland, according to your map you have not been able to pass the place you call the Holy Land, Britannia is located across the sea from the Holy Land if my mapping skills are correct" he explained.

Ok so I did not summon a noble, I summoned a foreign King…not good at all.

"I am so sorry for taking you away from you country your majesty" I apologize quickly as I give a bow.

"It's quite alright, you saved me in fact," he answers as he waves it off.

I blink. I saved him but how? I nearly killed him with that summoning, unless…

"How exactly did I save you your Majesty?" I ask.

"You see when you summoned me I was in the middle of being assassinated" he says sadly.

"Assassinated! But why!" I cry out in shock I mean who would dare try to kill an emperor?

"Let's just say I was not a popular ruler, anyways everything is fine now, my younger sister is probably being named 100th empress, and since I have no way to get back I may as well stay here with you, a fresh start will be good for me" he explains with a smile, ah his smile truly is beautiful.

"It will be an honor to have you with me your Majesty" I reply respectfully.

"Thank you, but there is no need to address me as your Majesty, I am no longer an emperor, here I am just a commoner so call me Lelouch" he replies humbly.

"A Commoner?" I ask, I mean he is a emperor and even if he is in a foreign land he is still an emperor.

"Well in your country it seems only mages bear noble titles correct, well in my country Nobility is determined by family bloodline, in fact there are not many mages in Britannia at all, and I am not one of them."

Not many mages! But that is impossible!... Wait this country is beyond the holy land, could it be that it was not touched my Brimir's grace? Yes that must be it.

"So can I assume your country was not founded by Brimir?" I ask

"Your assumption is correct, my county was founded by my ancestor Ricardo von Britannia that fled his home country and settled Britannia" he answers.

"If you don't mind me asking how has your country survived without magic?" I ask, a necessary question for a country without magic must surely be a poor one.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well magic is what allows us to build buildings, heal the wounded, to live life!" I exasperate.

"I see so that is how it is in this country, in my country we build things by hand, and we heal the wounded by other means, it surely takes longer than you are probally used to, but we have managed to survive." he answers with a smile, and with that smile all frustration I had towards him and his lack of knowledge fades away, ah his smile has a healing effect.

"So master, even though I might be a bit ignorant on some things, and might be a commoner by your countries standards, I hope we can get along" he says extending out his hand to me.

"L-Louise, you can call me Louise, you may not have magic but you were still bread with the grace and elegance of an Emperor so it is acceptable for you to treat me as an equal" I tell him as I clasp his hand, besides, a zero failure like me has no room to talk about not possessing magic.

"Alright then Louise, I do hope we can get along" he then turns my hand that he is holding so that the back is facing up, he then leans down and places a kiss upon my hand...my hearts skips a beat.

...Could I have fallen in love with my familiar?


End file.
